When Silence Takes Hold
by RavensFirefly
Summary: -Completed Songfic- Perhaps it is true that history repeats itself. And, much like the first Moon Kingdom, the Kingdom of Crystal Tokyo falls to the same fate...I'm am terrible at summaries. Its better than it sounds. Promise -
1. When Silence Takes Hold

AN: Hey, hey! It's me again with another fic! Sailor Moon does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. I am just a fan. That goes for Evanescence too. Enough from me, onto the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

*Playground school bell rings again. Rain clouds come to play again.*

A bell could be heard ringing throughout Crystal Tokyo. People stopped dead in their tracks and looked to the Crystal Palace. Both sadness and concern etched in their faces. They knew what that bell meant…

The senshi all gathered to the palace as quickly as they could. They searched around the room, seeing who was missing. As they realized whom it was they were missing, they each lowered their heads, trying to be strong. They, along with everyone else, knew what that bell meant…It signaled….the death of a senshi…

**__**

*Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello. I am your mind giving you someone to talk to. Hello.*

"Hotaru-chan!" Chibiusa yelled suddenly. The senshi all turned to look at the young princess. 

Chibiusa looked around the room, not wanting to believe it was Saturn that wasn't there. 

"Small Lady." Neo Queen Serenity said softly. 

Chibiusa turned to her mother, "Where's Hotaru-chan? Where is she?"

Serenity put her hand on Chibiusa's shoulder, "Small Lady…what happened to Saturn-"

Suddenly, Chibiusa pushed past her mother. She had caught sight of Saturn lying in the next room. 

**__**

*If I smile and don't believe, soon I know I'll wake from this dream.*

Chibiusa ran into the room where Saturn was lying. Saturn's eyes were closed, her hands rested lightly across her stomach. She was covered in cuts and scratches. Her fuku was torn in several places. It was obvious she had been through a lot.

Chibiusa looked at Saturn, tears welling up in her eyes, "Hotaru-chan…Hotaru-chan, get up…" She shook her head, "This isn't real. Y-you're all playing some sort of cruel joke. This can't be happening. Tell me it isn't real!" Her shoulders began to tremble as the tears began rolling down her face.

Then, although she was crying, she laughed. It wasn't a happy laugh; it was a forced one, full of sadness. "I-I get it now….This is a-all a dream. That's all…I-I'll wake up a…and everything will be o-okay…This is a dream…I-it has to be!"

**__**

*Don't try to fix me I'm not broken.*

Chibiusa felt hands on her shoulders. Then she heard the soft voice of her mother again.

"Saturn did what she had to in order to protect this Kingdom. She used her powers, therefore she died as well….We will all miss her dearly…but there's nothing we can do."

Chibiusa pulled out of her mother's hold, and then turned to look at her. Her crimson eyes were filled with tears, yet a bit of anger shown through as well, "Stop it! Stop talking to me like I'm still a child! She didn't have to die! I-I know she didn't have to! Puu's stopped time before and she's still here! Even you and I have used the Silver Crystal. We should've died after using it and you know it! I know there's a way around it, so why? Why did she have to die?"

**__**

*Hello, I am the lie living for you so you can hide. Don't cry.*

"Why was it, that she had to die? No one else has, even if they've used their so-called forbidden powers! You think that just because I'm here, means you won't die in the past! The future isn't set in stone! You could die in the past but you haven't!" Chibiusa continued. "You use me as an excuse…That way no one will ever question why you're still alive even after using the Crystal so many times!"

"Princess!" A couple of the senshi said in surprise at her outburst.

Serenity stood quietly, as she listened to her daughter.

Chibiusa sank to her knees, burying her face in her hands as she continued to cry. Serenity kneeled down and put her arms around Chibiusa. The young queen stroked her daughter's hair as she held her tightly, whispering softly that everything would be ok.

**__**

*Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping. Hello, I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday.*

"Why? Why?" Chibiusa repeated the same word over and over. 

"I'm sorry…" Was all Serenity could say.

"How?….When?….Why?…." Chibiusa asked between sobs. "J-just yesterday we were t-talking about my m-marriage with Elios. H-Hotaru-chan was going t-to be there. S-so why?"

"I don't know, Small Lady….I don't know…" Serenity replied quietly.

~*~

A few days later, they held a beautiful service in honor of Saturn. Each of the remaining senshi spoke of her and told of their fondest memories. They each remained strong, although Neptune had to cut hers short after she began to cry. Even after these years, she still considered her as a daughter. But it was Chibiusa who spoke the best and longest about her best friend. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Wow. I absolutely cannot believe I wrote that! I had my favorite senshi die! Well….I think this story is way off from my other ones. I heard this song by Evanescence and immediately this songfic was created in my mind. The song is called "Hello" If you haven't heard the song, I suggest you do. That's all from me for now. Please review. Until next time! Ja ne!


	2. Awakening to Ones Destiny

AN: Well…another chapter added onto this story. *grins* I've been thinking about this after 'kawaii Jen' left a review, which gave a couple ideas. So, to you, thanks ^-^ This chapter may not seem to have anything to do with the previous one, but it does. It is told from Saturn's point of view. Sound strange, considering she died? Read on, it'll make sense, trust me ^^. Enough from me, so onto the story! Sailor Moon does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Same for Evanescence (Yup, sticking to the Evanescence songfic theme).

~*~

**__**

*I linger in the doorway of alarm clock screaming, monsters calling my name.*

'The flesh may be dead…but Sailor Senshi exist within the Sailor Crystals. The power of the Sailor Crystals will never die'

****

Wasn't it Yaten-kun that had said that to Usagi-san? Those words rang in my mind as I looked around. Needless to say, I was confused. Hadn't I died while protecting the Moon Kingdom? But then, those words came to me. "So…I'm alive?"

My words echoed throughout the empty room, which I was in. I sighed, realizing where I was. I was back on Saturn, my home planet. The purple mist began to creep in through the doorway as if telling me I was correct in my assumption. 

Slowly, I walked to one of the windows, and looked out at the terrain of my planet. As I stared into the darkness, I could almost hear creatures calling me: "Saturn…Bringer of death and destruction…You're nothing!" 

That's what those creatures had said to me right before I unleashed my powers…Right before I had died. 

**__**

*Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me. Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story*

In a way, I was almost glad that I had returned to my home planet. Here, I wasn't looked at as the Senshi of death. Here, I wasn't considered strange or gross because of my strange healing abilities. Here…heck, I wasn't even looked at. 

But I don't really mind the silence. Then again, it's never really silent. When I'm here, everything speaks to me; from the whispering wind…to the rambling rain…to the stuttering silence. 

I guess, part of that reason is because I feel more…alive here. That sure does sound strange, considering I died back on Earth.

**__**

*In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me*

Part of that reason is because this is my home. My one true home. Sure, I lived with Haruka-poppa, Michiru-momma, and Setsuna-momma for a while, growing up. But Saturn is my real home. After all, where else would the Senshi of death call home, other than the planet of destruction? Here, things are situate in just a way, that it fits me perfectly. The purple mist, which constantly blow in the winds of darkness; nothing would seem more inviting to me. 

"I wonder what Chibiusa-chan is up to…" I say quietly. The thought struck me suddenly, out of no-where. But, I suddenly wanted to see what my friend was doing. I walked over to the large screen, which would show me the happenings of my beloved Kingdom. 

**__**

*Don't say I'm out of touch with this rampant chaos-your reality. I know well that lies beyond my sleeping refuge, the nightmare I built my own world to escape*

What I saw, made me both happy…and terrified. I saw Chibiusa and Elios, happily married. They even had a little child; a small girl who couldn't be more than five. She looked just like Chibiusa had when she was younger. The only exception was, her hair was light blue with a few pink streaks here and there. 

That thing that terrified me was this: when I died, they weren't even married. Yet, here they were, with a child. Then it hit me. Sailor Saturn never awakens unless she's needed…Meaning, I was going to have to live up to my title yet again…I was going to have to silence a planet.

As if proving me right, there was suddenly an explosion on screen. The screen blacked out for a few minutes, then slowly came back. By that time, the Senshi were out, defending the palace. I didn't see Chibiusa, Elios, or the child…

**__**

*In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me*

I shook my head and backed away. Then, turned and ran down one of the many hallways. "No! No, no, no, no!" I said, running and still shaking my head. Why was this my fate? I loved my planet, but I hated my destiny. "Why do I have to be the one to silence planets?!" 

Suddenly, I came to the end of the hall. There was a large window, looking out into that dark, misty terrain that I loved so much. I stopped at the window and put my hands against the glass, leaning against it in a way. I leaned my head forward, until my forehead touched the glass, and that's when the tears began falling. "Why? Why can't I stay here? I want to stay where the purple mist surrounds me at all times."

**__**

*Swallowed up by the sound of my screaming, cannot cease for the fear of silent nights. Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming; the goddess of imaginary light.*

Finally I let loose and screamed, "Why can't I just stay here? Why?!" For the first time since I had awakened since my death, I wanted nothing to do with silence. I didn't want to hear it…I didn't want to feel it's eerie presence…And I didn't want to bring it.

I hit my fist on the glass, before sinking to my knees and burying my face in my hands. Why me? Why was it me? 

Funny…Just a few minutes ago, I was so happy to be back home. But now…now I wished I would've remained in slumber. I wrapped my arms around my knees and sat there, wishing that it were all a dream. No, wishing it wasn't real. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something. 

Slowly, I stood back up and looked above the window. There was a picture there. It had a golden frame and silver designs etched into it. In each corner, was a crescent moon. As I looked at the picture, my tears slowly disappeared. I took a deep breath, then turned and began to walk out of the hall. And, as I began to fade from my home on Saturn, I whispered the words that told me why I am a guardian. "Neo Queen Serenity…" 

The picture I had seen, was one of my dear Queen, as well as her family and the other Senshi. And, within the next few seconds, I disappeared completely from Saturn.

~*~

AN: Well, that's a long one, ne? Heh ^-^ I was looking over lyrics to Evanescence songs, when this one caught my eye. I had originally planned to just have a conclusion of sorts, having Saturn make her return. But then, this one just formed. So, one more chapter coming and this story is done. ^-^ Please review. Ja ne!


	3. When all seems lost

AN: Well, here it is. The final chapter of this story. *cries* I don't want it to end! …*ahem* I'm okay. I was thinking about having a story based on this, like what happened after this chapter. It wouldn't be a songfic story like this one though, it would just be normal. I'll give a preview of that story at the end of this one. Oh yeah! This ones told from Chibiusa's point of view. So, onto the story! Sailor Moon and Evanescence do not belong to me in any way shape or form.

~*~

**__**

*Catch me as I fall. Say you're here and its all over now. Speaking to the atmosphere. No ones here and I fall into myself. This truth drives me into madness. I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away. If I will it all away.*

The attack came so suddenly. None of us had expected it. Of course, we had had nothing but peace for the past years. The explosion rocked through the Crystal Palace and out into the garden area where Elios and I were with Mika, our daughter. 

The explosion hit close to where we were. And we were thrown into the air. I closed my eyes, preparing to feel the hard impact of the ground. But it never came. Slowly, I reopened my eyes to see myself on Pegasus. Elios had transformed. "Mika?! Where's Mika?!" I asked frantically, fearing for my daughters life. 

Pegasus didn't say anything, instead he descended, landing softly on the ground. But as soon as he did so, his legs gave out and he collapsed. 

"Elios!" I cried out, jumping off Pegasus' back and running to his head. I cradled his head in my lap as he transformed back into Elios. "Elios, say something." I pleaded. But he didn't say anything. "Elios! No!" I buried my face in my hands as the first few tears slipped down. 

Hearing sounds from a battle, I forced myself to look at Elios again. I kissed his cheek and whispered, "I love you," Before standing up and running into the palace. I lost one love, yet there was still hope for my other; my daughter. 

**__**

*Don't turn away. Don't give into the pain. Don't try to hide. Though they're screaming your name. Don't close your eyes. God knows what lies behind them. Don't turn out the lights. Never sleep never die. *

Part of me knew I shouldn't go into the palace. After all, that's where the main fighting seemed to be coming from. But, maybe if I could find the Imperial Silver Crystal, I'd be able to stop the fighting and find Mika. 

"Moon Senshi! Moon Senshi!" 

I stopped dead in my tracks, hearing voices calling to me. Quickly, I turned and looked around, trying to find the source. But all I saw was darkness. I shook my head and began running again. 'I can't stop here…I won't let them scare me!' I thought to myself, trying to reassure myself. 

Finally, I arrived at the room where the Crystal was kept. I ran into the room and shut the door behind me, then leaned against it as I tried to regain my breath. As I re-opened my eyes, I gasped at the sight before me.

**__**

*I'm frightened by what I see. But somehow I know there's much more to come. Immobilized by my fear and soon to be blinded by tears.* 

My mother, Neo Queen Serenity, was laying on the floor. The Crystal was in her outstretched hand. It appeared that she had tried to use it. 

Quickly, I rushed to her side, "Mama! Mama, get up! Please…please get up…" More tears fell from my eyes as I gripped onto my mother's hand. Why? Why was this happening to me? What had I done to receive a fate such as this? 

'Its not over…' A voice inside my head rang. And somehow…I knew that was true. Things were just beginning. That battle was just beginning. 

"But…" I started, speaking out loud again, "Why…why am I hiding? Why…am I talking like this?" I took a deep breath and stood up, turning to face the door again. I tried to take a step, but I couldn't. I couldn't get my body to move forward. I shut my eyes, trying to regain the will to move. "I…am a Senshi myself. Aside from a princess…I should be out there fighting. I have to fight…if not for myself…for Mika…"

**__**

*I can stop the pain if I will it all away. If I will it all away. Don't turn away. Don't give into the pain. Don't try to hide. Though they're screaming your name. Don't close your eyes. God knows what lies behind them. Don't turn out the lights. Never sleep never die.* 

At the thought of my daughter, my eyes flew open. I still had to find her. And that thought alone, was enough to make me move again. 

Quicker than I had run into the palace, I ran back out into the garden area. "Mika! Mika, can you hear me?" I called out into the darkness. 

The answer I received wasn't one from my daughter. Instead, it was some eerie, taunting voice. "You shouldn't worry about her. Worry for yourself, Moon Senshi!"

Ignoring the voice, I continued looking around the gardens, "Mika! Honey, where are you?" Still, I didn't hear her call to me. 

I looked down and closed my eyes, as my hope began to slip away. But right after closing them, I opened them again. The second they were closed, images flashed in my mind; things I'd rather not think about.

I decided to call for her once more, then move onto other areas of the garden, "Please answer me, Mika!" 

And when a voice did speak again, its still wasn't that of my daughter.

"Chibiusa-chan…"

**__**

*Fallen angels at my feet. Whispered voices at my ear. Death before my eyes, lying next to me I fear. She beckons me shall I give in? Upon my end shall I begin? Forsaking all I've fallen for, I rise to meet the end.*

It wasn't possible. That voice…the name…no one called my by that name anymore. No one except…"Hotaru-chan?"

Hearing the voice of Hotaru, brought happiness and sadness to me. It had been so long since I had heard her; so long since I had seen her. And yet…if she was here…I shook my head, no, I wouldn't think of those thoughts. 

I ran towards the voice of Hotaru. And finally, in a clearing, I saw her. But…she wasn't alone. The other Senshi…were all on the ground. My lower lip trembled, as more tears threatened to make themselves known. 

"H…Hotaru-chan…why?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. 

Saturn didn't answer my question. Instead, she held her hand out to me, "Chibiusa-chan, lets go." 

My home…my family…my life…Did she really expect me to leave it like that? But…yes…yes she did. I wasn't looking at Hotaru, was I? No. I was looking at Sailor Saturn. The only reason she was here was because…it was time.

Taking another deep breath, I slowly reached out and took her hand. As her gloved hand closed around my own hand, I caught the glare of light reflecting off of her glaive as she raised it. I closed my eyes, as the tears once again slipped down my cheeks. 

"Sayonara…Hotaru-chan…"

~*~

*dabs eyes with a tissue* I think that was sadder than the first chapter. Well, its done. This story is completely finished. Though, as mentioned above, I might have something based on this. And, as promised, here is a preview of what that may be: 

They say history repeats itself. Well, is that true for kingdoms as well? It would certainly seem that way. When the Kingdom of Crystal Tokyo was attacked, none of the Senshi were prepared. Much like her mother before her, Neo Queen Serenity used the last of her strength to send nine chosen people back in order to save them. But these aren't just ordinary people. They are the Neo Senshi, children of the original Senshi. When the same evil that destroyed the Crystal Kingdome sets its sights on Earth, its time for the chosen guardians to reunite the Neo Senshi. Question is: Will they be able to do it in time?

Yes, I know it sounds a lot like the first series of Sailor Moon. But, there will be differences, trust me. That is…if I even do this. Well, enough from me. Ja ne!


End file.
